My Sweetest Trouble
by een nihc
Summary: Even a genius like Shikamaru meets the end of his wits when he accompanies Ino to go shopping. Shika x Ino


Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto.

* * *

My Sweetest Trouble

* * *

I hate shopping. Shopping is so troublesome. My mum used to make me to shop groceries for her the all the time. Now that I have moved out to stay alone in a rented apartment, I thought I was free at last – not! 

Of course I still need to shop for myself when I ran out of food or other necessities. But I'd finished it quick if I did it alone. Things only become really troublesome when Ino started to make me accompany her to go shopping.

"Shika, let's go shopping tomorrow. There's a sale in the store."

It was a statement, not a suggestion. She wasn't asking me to go with her. She has already decided that I'll go with her and that was that. No further questions. An opposition is definitely a kiss of death. Knowing her, an annoyed Ino is definitely not an Ino that I would like to deal with. Compromising to her wish is far less troublesome.

So here I am, tailing behind her like a shadow, with all her shopping bags dangling around my arms like the colourful light bulbs on the Christmas tree. Not to mention I have to pay for all the bills as well.

It's true that I earn more now as a Chunin but still she could easily spent half of my salary in half a day. Thank God they didn't open the store for 24 hours. Or else I would have to live on water solely instead of water and bread for the coming weeks before month end.

And the nightmare is yet to come - she loves to ask for my opinion when she tries out the clothes.

"Shika, what do you think of this dress?"

This is the _n _dresses she tries on and she still seems tireless in it. After a while, all the dresses look similiar to me and all my sense become numb.

"You look fine in it."

"What do you mean _fine_?" she persists.

Okay, I get it – she wants me to define 'fine' which means 'fine' is not good enough. She demands more detailed comments preferably compliments. And each time she wants to hear **different** comments. How troublesome.

"The colour compliments your complexion."

"Its cutting is perfect."

"The lace looks lovely."

I literally crack my genius mind to think up something quick every time the question pops up. Never mind that I get goose bumps as I say it as long as it works and it keeps her happy.

"Really?" she will asks and eye me warily.

"Yeah."

She smiles in satisfaction at last.

Phew, I heave a relief sigh.

It's a wonder that a smart girl like her would choose to listen to sugar-coated lies than to hear the plain truth. Well, the truth is she can get away with any clothes she wears. Girls will kill to have a body like hers and guys will kill to date a girl with a body like hers.

Yeah, I guess you could say that I'm a lucky guy in that sense.

"Then what do you think of the pink one? Purple or pink? Which one looks better?"

Most guys would be tempted to sort the easiest way out by saying, "You look nice in both. In fact you look nice in whatever you wear, babe."

I've tried that line myself before. But she ended up getting upset and saying I'm not sincere at all in my comment.

So I try my luck and guess which one she prefers this time. Probably the purple one since she wears that colour everyday. She nods in agreement. But after a while she pouts and asks again, "What's wrong with the pink one?"

I'm utterly defeated.

Don't ask me why women love shopping. Don't ask me where all these questions came from and how so many questions can be stuffed in this pretty little head. I'd rather play shogi with Asuma sensei all day than to ponder over such troublesome questions.

But despite all the troubles, I guess it's rewarding when she smiles happily, muttering, "Thank you, Shika darling." and finishes it with a peck on my cheeks before she rest her head on my shoulder contently. There's something about the way she says it that make me melt like butter on the toast.

Yeah, she's one kind of a girl. She knows she is worth every trouble in the world and she demands nothing less than that.

She's my sweetest trouble and I love her for that.

* * *

It's my first attempt to write on Shika x Ino pairing. I hope no one get diabetes after reading this. But please review if you like it. 


End file.
